Not Ready Yet aka, Sam is Such a Cad!
by Sules
Summary: An AU story steeming out from Jules' decision about breaking up with Sam in "Aisle 13" and consequences that it caused...Sam became a player...*FINAL CHAPTER 10 COMING THROUGH!*
1. I'm over you

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own anything you can recognize although I do own anything you can't recognize. :)_

_**Spoilers : **__Season 2__** : **__Aisle 13, Last Dance_

**Credits : **_Ha! What a surprise ! It goes to __**KateEals **__again! __:) (and yes, I am a writing fiend , I admit ho ho ho :) )_

**Author's Note : **_I was thinking about this story since a while but the kick to write it gave me __**vguz04**__. We were exchanging PMs and we found out that we thinking about the same main plot! So we decided that I will write it down and she will send me her ideas from time to time and I will try to put them somewhere to my story. _

**_Molly Lyn _**_hope while waiting for updating "We got One Life" you enjoy my new story :) _

_N'joy reading it guys!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER I<em>**

**…_I'M OVER YOU…_**

"Hey, hey, um..." Winnie called Team One. "Team five is still on that motel standoff; you guys mind sticking around until they get back?"

"Yeah, no problem," came the reply.

The guys started calling their houses with information that they would be late; Wordy took his phone and called Shelly to say goodnight to the girls, Ed called Sophie saying that he would be on OT and to leave him some dinner. Jules, devoid of having a loved one to call herself, was strolling around reviewing documents from the last call. She glanced in the direction of Sam and she inadvertently overheard pieces of his phone conversation.

"Hey. …I'm good, thanks." His voice was warm, low and flirting. "Yeah, we have to postpone tonight. I'm sorry." The regret in his voice made Jules feel jealous. She turned on her heel and walked away, angry at him, at herself, at the whole world.

"_You got what you wanted Jules. You got your job back on Team One, so this is what you wanted right? Thus , just let him move on with his life, Jules."_ She was trying to mentally convince herself to calm down. "_Jules, it is you who made the decision to leave, so cool__-it__, right now."_

She sighed heavily and took a big gulp of water, trying to soothe the striking stinging in her chest. She wanted to extinguish this fire of jealousy that she felt inside as soon as possible. Thinking that it would be easy to forget what she felt for Sam was just a naive and childish desire. Hearing how he was arranging to meet with another girl put her into an inexplicable jealous rage. She promised herself when she decided to leave him that she wouldn't feel envy when he began to go out with others. But she couldn't resist this feeling …..she wasn't over any of her strong feelings for Sam. It was like she had let him irreversibly changed the composition of her heart, and she hated herself for not being able to change back, to let him go.

Her struggle with inner demons was interrupted by Winnie calling them to gear up for a hot call.

It turned out that after skipping out on a restaurant bill and robbing a pawn shop, a young couple abandoned their car and disappeared, alluding authorities. Winnie checked the license plate of the subjects' car and found that the owner was a habitual resident in the area that Sam and Jules were patrolling at the moment.

"Boss, you need help with profiling?" Jules proposed. Greg agreed and feed her some information that she could use to help establish a profile. Sam muttered that he would drop her off at the subjects' residence where she could gather more information, and that he would return to the search.

"You don't want to come with?" Jules asked him surprised at his reaction.

"We do a rolling stop, we'll need the extra vehicle," he snapped back.

Jules glanced at him and teased "Okay, just as well. Wouldn't want to get you in trouble with the little lady."

"Remind me, who dumped who again?" Sam maliciously snarled causing Jules to just clench her teeth, realizing that she deserved this kind of response.

As soon as Jules closed the SUV's door, Sam drove off with a screech of tires from the building, which she was about to enter.

He tightly gripped his hands on the steering wheel and shook his head with disbelief.

"_What is her problem?" _he thought._"She chose the job over me, and now she's making cracks about me and other girls?"_

He smiled sadly to himself, recalling the evening when Jules first told him she loved him. The first and last time. It was a conversation he will remember for a lifetime. The conversation that shattered his heart into pieces. He heard this exchange of words between them in his head all the time now:

"_It's not if, it's __when__ I'm gonna go back on the team, Sam."  
><em>_"__Okay, so, the Boss knows."  
><em>_"__Right, which is exactly why we can't be together. If I'm gonna go back, you __know__ that…. _

_I love you, Sam, but I've worked my whole life for this job, for the team, and I'm not gonna let getting shot stand in the way of me going back."  
><em>_"__You mean I'm not going to stand in your way. Jules. That's the first time you told me you love me. I didn't think it'll be like that."  
><em>_"__Sam..."  
>"I get it. I do."<br>__"__Well, there's always the other choice if we want to stay together. Only one of us has to leave the team."_

So they split up. Neither of them was ready to leave the team. Only she was ready to leave him for the team. He wasn't ready to leave her, but he understood and respected her choice. He felt like shit, shattered, smashed, drained from life when she was gone from his private world. He took some days off. Gone to do some R&R, gone back to the base that he had so dreaded returning to, somehow in its familiarity, a comfort now. And then when he thought that he was beginning to deal with this "_being dumped_" feeling, his mother asked when she could meet her. When she could meet this girl who made her son speak only of her during each phone call home. The woman who stole his heart, the woman who caused him to not even glanced at other girls. The woman who made him protein mango smoothies every morning, the woman with whom he loved priming shitty drywall, the woman who became his air. The hardest task was to explain to his mother why she couldn't meet Jules.

He rubbed his eyes as he heard Greg's voice in his handset. This call wasn't easy, because this whole situation with this couple wasn't easy at all. The woman, named Laura, had a brain disease and she decided to end her own life. Her fiancé, Evan,made a promised that they would do whatever she wanted before taking a fatal overdose of morphine. They planned on killing themselves after one last dance at a reception. Fortunately, Team One convinced them to stand down, promising that they would be able to spend their time together before Laura died.

Nevertheless, later in the briefing room all of the team members didn't feel so successful after the action. Laura's video made them think about what is really important and valuable in life.

Sam and Jules glanced at each other. Jules sadly realized that there always will be a part of her that will love Sam, no matter if the team comes first or not. She can't throw it from her heart despite that she tried so hard. Sam peered at her and wondered that if he had stepped down from team one to stay with her, then could she truly be his? Could it work and she be at his side now?

A vibration in the phone that he kept in his pants pocket announced that he had just received an incoming message. Plucked from thinking about "_what would happen __if,_" he looked at the phone display and read the message.

_Greek tavern "Acropolis" on Bayview Avenue at 7 pm._

_I will put on a red dress that we've talked about_

_This time, no excuses!_

_Hugs_

_Ana Maria_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Additional Author's Note: <strong>_

_****So **Molly Lyn**... you enjoyed that?:)  
><em>

_**Reviews are more than welcome **_**_guys!_**


	2. Tequila Sunrise, bloodshot eyes

_**Rating : **Be aware that this chapter is **M** **rated** so **if you'r not mature skip it and wait for next chapter** !  
><em>

_**Disclaimer : **I own nothing that you can recognize..._

_**Editor & Creative Supporter :) : **Irreplaceable_ **_KateEals _**

****_Author's Note: _****_ saying "Sam is such a Cad" and put it into story title (Eals hope you don't mind :) ). So all credits about this sazing goes to her :)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER II<em>**

**…__Tequila Sunrise_, _bloodshot_ eyes…_**

"Boss, we're done in the gym for today?" Sam asked,wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Yup," Greg smiled, jumping off the bike."You in a hurry to go somewhere?"

"Samtastic's got a date," Spike grinned,sitting on a bench,"with a hot chick, Eva Longoria look alike."

Sam looked at Spike with resignation and smiled, shaking his headcheerfully.

"Which date is it?" Ed was curious, and Spike showed him four fingers. "Oh it's the fourth? So some _sparks_ may appear tonight?"

"Samtastic definitely won't be sleeping alone tonight," Lou smirked. "Unless, he isn't Samtastic anymore." Lou gave a pouty, questioning look to this last statement for effect.

The guys burst out laughing, having fun at the expense of Sam. He sighed and slowed down on the treadmill waiting for the guffaws to stop when he felt chilly a feeling on his arm. A cold bottle of water was poignantly caressing his hot skin.

"You should fill up on your liquids, Sam. You ran a marathon on the treadmill today," Jules smirked. "You moved on with your life, good for you Sam," she whispered, leaving the gym and not turning back.

Greg stopped her in front of her changing room. With his arms crossed he asked her, "You need a talk?"

Jules looked at him surprised and she raised her eyebrow."Me? Why? This shift was one of the easiest in my life."

"I'm not talking about the job Jules. You feel comfy that Sam is going out on dates?"

She rolled her eyes and she chuckled. "As long as they don't invite me to a sex triangle, I don't mind. Our relationship is over Boss, and I'm happy for him that he took the next step. I was the one who broke it off, and I'm over it."

"You sure about that Jules?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." She nodded, "The only feeling that I have for Sam is friendship. We're just colleagues now," she patted Greg on shoulder and went inside her changing room giggling.

* * *

><p><strong>*the next morning*<strong>

Sam stretched his arms and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He yawned,putting one hand on his head.

"Shit, I shouldn't'a drank so many shots of tequila yesterday," he said to himself with a hoarse voice and turned over on his side.

His hand came across the naked body of a person sleeping next to him. He opened his eyes wide and sighed deeply looking around. The bedroom door was open and he saw his clothes lying on the floor in a complete mess. Next to his black jeans was lying a red velvet dress,under the table was lying an overturned blue shirt that he put on himself yesterday for dinner. A pair of red high-heeled sandals laid apart within a few meters of each other. A red bra was hanging on the back of the chair on which were lying his crumpled boxers and on the doorknob of his door securely hung laced tiny thong . Yup, they were in a rush undressing themselves yesterday.

Sam shook his head and glanced at the woman sleeping peacefully next to him. Her shiny black strands of hair were scattered on a soft pillow. Her olive skin was clearly distinguished from his yellowish duvet, which barely covered her naked buttocks. The air in the room was heavy with an explosive mixture of alcohol drunk the previous night and women's vanilla perfume. He took a deep breath and sighed trying to remember the events of last night.

Suddenly he felt the body lying next to him move slightly as the woman woke-up. She hugged him and her bare breasts stuck to his chest.

"Mornin' sleepy head," she kissed his neck with her moist lips.

"Ummm. Mornin'," Sam kissed the top of her head, and he felt how her hand was wandering around his navel. "You enjoyed last night?"

She grinned widely showing her snow-white teeth and threw her leg over his hip. Feeling her so close, his excitement was rising.

"I did, and I hope that you did too. After a few shots of tequilas you get quite horny," she giggled. "We almost had sex in the tavern's washroom but the old lady wasn't able to wait for her turn to use it, so we had to head here."

"Really?" Sam chuckled holding his hand on head. " Geeeezzz, I can only see all the events of yesterday through a fog. That tequila knocked me down."

"I hope you remember this," she swooped under the duvet and put his cock to her mouth, sucking it lightly. He moaned lightly when her tongue was dancing a samba on his penis. She was playing with it like with a lollipop. Her hairs were slightly and pleasantly tickled his stomach . When his penis become hard enough, she pulled up herself higher. Being in charge on the top, she kissed him harshly and passionately. After a few moments, he felt like her hips were swinging and closing to his. Her wet vagina was willingly placed on his cock, ready to hide it inside. Sam felt how her hips began to go down more and more and he gasped, breaking the kiss.

"Ana wait," he lifted her light body gently up."We can't, I don't have a condom."

"You weren't worried about that yesterday," Ana Maria smirked lasciviously almost jumping on him.

"But today I do." With difficulty, he restrained his lust and escaped from her hungry kisses, pulling her aside.

"I've got to go to work. I can't be late." He sat naked on the bed. "I really should go."

Smiling, he stood up and took fresh underwear from his drawer. Ana Maria glanced at him while he was dressing-up and asked: "Who's Jules?"

He stopped buttoning his shirt, his heartbeat stopped for a second and, not turning back to her, he murmured,"Jules? Why you asking about her?"

Ana Maria came to him and, standing naked, she pouted her lips and gazed at him with her carbon black eyes. "You said her name yesterday when we were having sex." She raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms, causing her breasts to crush a bit. "So, who is she? You have a girlfriend or what?"

"I don't have girlfriend. You probably miss-heard it." He looked at her pretty face and smirked. "Well, I probably said JUICE , not Jules."

Ana stared incredulously at his blue eyes. Sam drew her closer and whispered in her ear, "I'm sure I was talking about juice," he placed his fingers on her clitoris and rubbed it gently "_THIS _ juice."

She moaned with pleasure and breathing heavily she said, "Don't start something if you won't be able to finish it, Sam."

He lift her and sat her on a drawer, strongly squeezing her breast so hard that her nipples became stiff right away. On one hand he was fidgeting with clit, and the second he opened the drawer and took one unpacked round foil.

"I've just remembered about one condom hidden for emergency situations," he muttered biting her neck and waving the silver package.

"You said you don't want to be late for work," she moaned in excitement and put her legs around his waist, feeling that his jeans became too tight in the perineum.

"So we better hurry up." Smirking, he felt how her fast fingers unzipped his jeans and freed his penis. She took the condom from him and put it on his penis. When she did it, Sam came inside herin one strong push. She was groaning with pleasure when he was moving inside her. His pace was fast, the drawer was swinging with them, afew figures fell on the floor. Drops of sweat ran down her forehead, and on her face, red blush appeared. Her long nails scratched his neck and arms. Ana screamed when strong shivers came through her body and Sam moaned and froze for a moment. After a few seconds, he slowly pulled out his penis from her vagina holding the condom tightly. He glanced at her for the first time during the whole experience. Her black eyes were glittering and she was breathing heavily.

Sam put on his boxers and zipped his jeans. Ana Maria jumped from the drawer and, putting on her dress, she smirked.

"Will you drive me home?"

Sam opened his wallet and gave her some cash.

"Take a taxi," he said. "I'm already late."

"Fine," she sadly agreed. "When we gonna meet again?"

Sam put on his jacket and opened the door, ready to leave.

"I'll call you."

* * *

><p><strong>*SRU HQ*<strong>

"Braddock, you're late," Ed said harshly when Sam entered the gym.

"Sorry, it won't happen again." He jumped on a bike.

Spike and Lou came closer to him with grinning faces.

"So, how'd it go?" Spike encouraged Sam to confess.

He shook his head and shrugged his arms.

"Oh come on, we can see those bloodshot eyes and scratches on your neck. She is a wild kitten, eh?" Spike teased. "What's her name?"

Sam glanced at Jules, who was running on the treadmill, trying to focus on the news on the TV.

"Ana Maria," Sam smirked proudly. "And she's got a savage temper if you really want to know, Spike."

Spike gave Lou a high five and pointed to Ed.

"Told ya Samtastic won't be sleeping alone. You own me ten."

Ed took a break from exercising and laughing, asked, "Sammo, remember that too much sex can take too much stamina from you."

Jules chuckled maliciously and stepped off the treadmill. She quickly left the gym, drinking water voraciously as she went.

"So, when is the next date?" Spike asked. "Maybe she's got some friends? We can make a double date," he grinned, dreaming out-loud.

Sam smirked and said, "Sorry to disappoint you Spike, but I'm not planning a next date with Ana Maria."

"Why? Was she so bad?" Spike teased Sam.

"She was great, sex was good but," Sam sighed. "I'm just not planning to get tied up with anybody right now. Well, metaphorically speaking, that is." He joked this with a cunning, yet slightly saddened smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN : **Oh well, any **reviews? Please**...?:)_


	3. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup,

**Spoilers :**_ Season 2 "Coming to you Live"_

_**Disclaimer : **I own nothing...as usual :)_

_**Editor : **Amazaing **KateEals **(sorry , for such a delays at replying for your mails chicka , I will write You back at this evening - my timezone :) )  
><em>

_**A/N : ** I got reaaaaaaaally busy weekend, so I'm a bit slow at writing new chapters (especially for "One Life") . For cheering up your moods, I'm posting chapter 3 of this story._

_Hope You will enjoy it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III<strong>

**...Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, **

**and breaking a record issue…**

* * *

><p><strong>*few weeks later*<strong>

"Late night?" Jules asked Sam, seeing his tired face.

"Yeah, you could say that," Sam growled while exercising his will to not glance at her.

"Blonde, brunette, or redhead?" she ironically teased with him.

"One of each," he snapped back.

"Didn't know you had the stamina," she murmured maliciously, making him shake his head in disbelief at what she'd just said.

He lifted his eyebrow, wondered how Jules could get cheeky with her comments about his private life lately. From day to day, she dispersed them like torpedoes. **  
><strong>

Winnie came to the gym and said straightforward to Sam, "hey.. Sam.. You got some visitors waiting for ya."

Curious, Sam stood up and headed to Winnie's desk. Spike glanced in the direction of the hallway. Sam hadn't expected anyone, so it was a surprise for him when he saw three women standing in the hallway. All of them looked like Playboy bunnies: perfect bodies, perfect smiles, perfect hair, they were simply the perfect embodiment of male fantasies.

"Ladies!" he exclaimed with a low voice, spreading his arms. "What brings all of you to see me?"

Spike grinned saying, "Wow, I didn't get the idea that Samtastic was so worshiped by all hair color types of women."

Jules glanced at _Sam's visitors._ They consisted of a blonde, brunette and redhead. She snorted contemptuously as a cat and murmured, "You talking about those kindergarten-aged Powerpuff Girls? I thought he had better taste than that, but, one can be wrong."

Spike smirked, dreaming out loud, "You think Sam can share one of them with me? I don't mind taking care of that Bubbles style girl. I can be her Professor Utonium if she likes."

Jules rolled her eyes and sighed helplessly. "Are all men cads?" she whispered under her breathe.

Not hearing her aside, Spike continued his deduction, "What is soooo special about Samtastic that girls come to him like bees to honey? What is that? His smile, eyes? His seductive voice?" **  
><strong>

"Instead of hoaxing girls with his vocal chords, it would be better if he could lend his voice to some commercials, like for Chevrolet automobiles, (or porn voice-overs)," Jules continued under her breath. Jules could not stand it and she snarled more loudly, "Maybe he can help Chevy increase their sales of Orlando model."

Spike chuckled still staring at Sam surrounded by three women.

"Team One, hot call," Winnie called them to suit up.

Jules ran next to the _Powerpuff Girls_ and overheard Sam hastily promise the black-haired woman with olive skin, whom Jules earlier Christened Buttercup, "Ana I really got to go. I'll call ya."

"Yeah, you said that before and you never did," the brunette snapped furiously. "We do need to talk in private, Sam."

"Fine, meet me at my place at 8 p.m. We can get a coffee or something," he said, confused, and inadvertently quoting Jules from a few months prior, and ran, leaving three girls behind.

The Team rushed to their SUV's. Jules murmured maliciously to Sam, "I see that our break-up made a grant in the women's society. Your bed adventures are growing in number of people who participate in them. You want to break a record in the amount of banged girls in the shortest time or something?"

Sam's royal blue eyes changed color to stormy ones and he growled at her, "Back off Jules! You have no right to stick your nose into my private life. Especially You! I'm doing what I like and that's only _my _damn business," he said angrily. "Jules, I used to think of you as somebody who would never, ever hurt me, ever. But you dumped me so easily, that now you have no right to make verbal jabs at my sexual experiences."

"Sam..." Jules bit her lower lip, but Sam continued, not allowing her to say a word.

"So Jules, if you want to have even slightly friendly contact with me, save your boorish comments for yourself," he said and jumped into the SUV next to Spike.

Jules sighed and joined Greg in another car trying to focus on the new call. On this assignment, award-winning talk-show host Pat "the Lion" Cosgrove invited mayoral candidate Ryan Malone to his show. But soon after a few insults, Pat abducted Ryan at gunpoint and took him to a secret location for 'judgment'. Cosgrove claimed Ryan switched seats with his frat mate Cody Ackerman ten years ago to hide that he was driving after a party when their car had an accident, which was fatal for Cody. Ryan denied the whole thing, but fortunately the team discovered the truth and sorted things out.

After the debriefing, Jules in plain clothes went to the nearly deserted men's room.

"Decent?" she asked, going inside.

She saw Sam half naked, wearing only his black jeans. Seeing his bare chest, she gently lowered her eyes feeling a bit awkward about her lustful emotions that burst out inside her.

_Damn, why have I come here when he is shirtless? Perfect timing Jules, congrats, _she thought and rolled her hazelnut eyes.

Sam, annoyed, glanced at her and muttered, "If you are looking for the guys, they left ten minutes ago."

She sighed and bit her lower lip. "I know, I wanted to talk to you in private."

Sam put on his green t-shirt and snarled, "You came here to insult me again? Save it Jules. I'm done with listening to your shitty remarks and jeers."

She stepped closer to him and said, "Listen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped on you so hard. I do not know what got into me. I behaved intolerably, and I'm surprised that you're even talking to me now."

Surprised, Sam opened his eyes wide and smirked, crossing his arms. "I think I misheard something. Julianna Callaghan just _apologized_ to me? The world is coming to an end… "

She rolled her eyes again and sighed. "Sam, I don't want to loose our friendship. You're right saying that I have no right to talk about your private life…." She sighed heavily. "But you are important to me….We may not be a couple anymore, but I really care about our friendship, Sam…. So I really do apologize to you for my behavior. It will never happen again. So ….friends?" she stretched her hand to him.

Sam scanned her face and smiled at her. "You know I can't be mad at you for long, don't you?"

Jules grinned widely nodding, and Sam shook her hand. Her gentle caress made him feel warmth in his heart for a moment. The pleasant moment that they were sharing made them feel important to each other. For better or worse.

"So…" Jules blinked at him. "You want a beer? I'm buying first round after all that happened between us lately!"

Sam chuckled and ran a hand through his blond hair. "I wish, but I can't…" He felt a bit strange saying this to Jules. "I promised this evening to Ana Maria already …."

Jules face became sad, but she was trying to cover it with a fake smile.

"Sure, go to her. Don't let the Lady wait for you. We'll do it next time." She cringed slightly at her own choice of words.

Sam grinned warmly at her, catching the unintended innuendo as well. Leaving the changing room, he shouted, "Definitely, next time Jules."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note:<strong> __I admit. I'm addicted to Sam- David's__voice. Low, sexy tone of voices is my little deviation that left from times when I was working on the radio :) **REVIEWS ARE MORE THAN WELCOME...AS USUAL :)**  
><em>


	4. Let me be your Teddy Bear

**Editor and creative helper : **KateEals with Buddy :)

**Author's Note: **Just to let you know I've changed the timeline a bt , because some stuff happened before Coming To You Live.

**Spoilers : **Exit wounds

**Disclaimer** : I own Flashpoint Totally! hahah I wish...nothings mine :(

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV<strong>

**..Let me be Your Teddy Bear…**

"No, I want to speak with Dan! He's workin' in here!" A womanly voice could be heard in the corridor. "He's tall, blonde and well built. I NEED to speak with my teddy bear!"

"Sorry, but no one named 'Dan' works in here." Winnie was a bit annoyed with explaining for the **Bazillionieth** time that Dan does not work at the SRU.

She glanced at the corridor and saw Spike, Jules, and Sam entering the main hall.

"Shit!" Sam hid behind the corner seeing the blonde girl. "I thought I would never see her again!"

Jules scuffed at his man-whorish ways._ Maybe it was best that they did break-up. . ._

"I think that we can officially call Wednesday a blonde day." Spike smirked seeing Sam's behavior. "Every damn Wednesday, a different blonde girl is looking for ya, naming you 'Dan' , 'Van' or 'Lem"….or ther blonde Playboy's Bunnnies are driving you to work…"

"Spike?It's not funny! She was just a one night stand, who I had a thing about four months ago," he whispered to his friends as Jules raised an eyebrow. She scuffed once more. "Can you get rid of her?"

Jules held-up her hands and backed away slowly with an 'I'm not mess'n with this, man' face.

Spike smirked at him, "With pleasure Samtastic, with pleasure."

Jules glanced at them chuckling while Spike shouted, "Hey sexy 're looking for Dan? I can help you find him!"

Sam almost glued himself to Jules when Spike was about to pass him off to the blonde woman.

"What's up Teddy Bear? You're not enjoying cad mode?" Jules whispered to Sam. She was enjoying his fall from caddish gracelessness far too much.

"Don't hate the player, Baby, hate the game! Sometimes it's better to be alone. Nobody can hurt you! So I like the way it's go'n now." Sam shot his cocky smile to Jules and said in her ear, "Besides, I remember times where you liked me this way…"

"Even the smartest girls can be s-t-u-p-i-d enough to fall for a player," she teased him. "Even when they know the jerk will end up hurting them."

Sam leaned closer to her and said, "Please don't tell me we became strangers because of what we had. It ...could've been beautiful. But for you, I was a chapter in your life, for me, you were the book, Julianna."

"We shouldn't have been talking about that Sam," she blushed a bit and cleared her throat. "How'd your talk with Ana Maria on Saturday go? You haven't been very talkative about that."

Sam's face suddenly became tenser, and he stepped back from Jules.

"Umm …. We should get changed if we don't want to be late."

"Alright," Jules said a bit surprised and went to her changing room. _Boy, this just being friends stuff is fun,_ she sarcastically thought.

* * *

><p><strong>*some time later on*<strong>

_Getting any deja vu?  
>Yeah, mostly the smell. Spring blossom meets industrial disinfectant. <em>Jules teased with Sam._  
>You in that hospital gown, with bunny slippers...<em>he was recalling moments that they had shared._  
>Heh. Panda slippers,<em>She corrected him._  
>Couple hundred times around these floors, you leaning on my arm...<em> he didn't stop the teasing game with Jules._  
>Yeah, you did always like me best when I needed you, huh?<em> Jules challenged._  
>Come on, everybody needs to be needed. Gives you something to shoot for.<em>

This conversation stuck in Sam's head from the one of the calls. He was more than happy that he renewed his bond with Jules. They fit together perfectly as team partners.

"You guys want a review?" Greg's voice drew him back to reality.

"Officers Callaghan and Braddock performedadmirably in securing assigned areas." Parker passed them beers and chips continuing his _debrief,_ "and gathering key intel withoutany public displays of affection."

Sam and Jules smirked lightly to themselves and listened to Greg's speech.

"Officer Scarlatti's skill incomputers and other geeky toyswas augmented today by atruly spectacular takedown... Officer Young provided crucial backup and insightinto the psychology of yet another subject. And Officer Wordsworth, well,he's just plain and simple the toughest SOBI have ever had theprivilege to that leaves uswith Officer Ed lane, who, truth be told,has always been a bit ofa problem for team one...'Cause when everybody'sstruggling, he's pushing everyone's lost, he finds our when we falter, he picks us problem is, after he's doneall that, who picks him up, right? You saved that kid today, one time or another, you'vesaved every person in this room. So, today is Ed Lane's fifthanniversary as team leader. Cheers to that."

"Cheers." Everyone said

"Boss?" Winnie entered the briefing room and whispered something to him. He nodded and said aloud, "Sam. You've got a visitor. I think you should go see her immediately." He glanced at Sam meaningfully "She shouldn't have been waiting for you too long in her condition…."

Everyone stared at Sam with "What-the-hell-is-going-on" expressions, but he just sighed and went to Eva Longoria's doppelganger waiting for him in the main hall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Any ideas what Ana Maria wants from Sam?

**Review as always :) Cheers :)**


	5. Lavender Glamour

**Disclaimer : **Tada! I own nothing!

**Editor : **Eals on wheels :)

**Music played while writing this chapter: **_"Chasing Cars" _Snow Patrol , Bryan Adams _"the Best of me" album_

**A/N : **A huge thanks for everyone the added this story to theirs favorites, story alerts and to those of you thet left reviews! You made my miserable life happier! Cheers! And enjoy new chapter :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter V<strong>

**...Lavender Glamour...**

"Why isn't this damn Santorini Sky disappearing! " Jules yelled to herself and dipped her brush into the purple paint. "This _Lavender Glamour _should get rid of this Sam's eyes color paint from my walls!" She hissed to herself and went to the fridge for another beer.

_Oh great! That's the last one, _she thought, opening her eighth Molson beer. _I'm so thrilled about going to a 24/7 shop for a few more beers._

Her sarcasm almost cracked the bottle. Jules took a large sip of beer and glanced at her ex – Santorini Sky wall. She looked at the blue paint clearances and furiously grabbed a can of purple paint and threw it into the wall. Liquid was dripping from thewall making a violet river flowing on her floor.

Jules sat on the floor covered by the purple lake.

"Here's your dreamed life Julianna," she was speaking to herself with cynicism." You got your job, home, but someone else got him. You could have it, but you resign from it. And now….That Longoria likechick will deliver his baby. " The tears were dripped from her eyes. "It could be your big picture, Jules, but you dumped him. You saw how Sam gently caressed her pregnant belly, how he looked lovingly at the ultrasound image. It could be your belly, your baby .Yours and Sam's. Ours. But you blew it off, so get over it , stupid." She cried like a baby realizing how fast it all had happened. "Note to self, Jules: _Stop expecting! "_

The doorbell drew her out from her lethargy. It was almost midnight, so she wasn't eager to open the door. But someone was stubborn enough to ring the damn doorbell at this time. So in tipsy footsteps, she went to door.

She opened it and saw her dream and nightmare in one person: Sam.

"Whhaaadddaya doin' herrreee Braddock?" she frowned her eyebrows and stuttered the words under the influence of alcohol."Shouldddddn'tya beee with that double pack girl?"

Sam glanced at the barely standing Jules, soiled in the paint . He took her in his arms and brought them both into the house.

"You took some days off. I was worried about you Jules," he said laying her on couch.

She glanced at him with alcoholic eyes and said, "Welll… ummm you don't hve to worry about me anymorrrrrrrrreeeeee…..you have someeeeone to worry about. "

"Jules…."

"Nope… I want to congratulate youuuuu." She stretched her hand and pouted her lips. "You'll be a greeeat father."

"Jules I didn't plan this….I'm not ready to be a father..not with Ana Maria ..I don't love her ..It just happened" he was trying to explain himself even though he shouldn't " …I will concede the child is mine, but …I won't be in relationship with Ana Maria… ever… God, Jules, I thought you're fine with that …. I thought you were over me….YOU dumped ME."

She rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead, coloring it purple.

"Nooooooooo, I'm not fine. " she drew out the word in sarcastic tipsy way "My world is in shambles, because of you. My heart hurts when someone says your name. This smile that is plastered on my face is drowning every last part of me. I'm trying to repaint those walls that we primed together . To erase you from my heart, but…." She hesitated "Do you want to hear the worst part? I still love every single part of you, and I always will, no matter what…."

Sam was astonished by what the tipsy Jules had just confessedto him. He moved closer to her and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her a bit. "Jules , do you know how hard it was to set up these walls in my mind? Do you know how hard it is to ignore you, when I see you every _freakin'_ day? And witness everything I liked about you...your smell, your voice, your smile, everything that is haunting me? And I thought I got over you, and I've dated many girls. To forget about you… to stop thinking about you, Jules…..but then , I felt this bond again. This damn _fuckin' _bond that we have shared," he almost yelled to her. "You just can't waltz back into my life, Jules, and start making me pay attention to you again. I think...you know that it's not so hard to breakme. That..that it's not so hard to break these walls and make me fall for you all over again." He hid his face in his hands

"Please... stop Sam." Jules sobered a bit and whispered trying to comfort him. "I'm really tired of feeling stupid and alone."

"I never should have let you go, Jules," he whispered in her ear. "I shouldn't…"

" Although I left your side, Sam, I just don't feel right without you, even I thought I will be…But the worst is having to say GOODBYE. Wish I could go back." she lowered her sigh . "I just want you to hold me and tell me everything will be ok."

Sam's hands instinctively covered Jules' tiny body. "Call me old fashioned, Jules , but I actually take love seriously. I loved you Jules…I still do"

"But …"

"Shhhh.." he gently laid his kiss on her lips. "We all have that one person that we would take back in a second, no matter how much they hurt us in the past. You're that my one person, Jules."

He was kissing tears away from her cheeks when she whispered to him," I want _you_. Only _you_. All _mine_. Please. Just for this night. For the very last time. Let's make a night to remember,Sam . And just forget the world, huh?…" Her words were followed by impatient hands unbuttoning his shirt.

"You sure about this?" His kisses were hungrier of her.

"Yeah…Forget what we're told , just for this night and let's do something amazing Sam, for the very last time. Let's make-out." She stared at him with those undress-me- eyes.

They were making love, firstly fast, thirsting for each other's bodies, and then softly and tender, enjoying every moment that they shared. Their shadows on the wall and their hands everywhere. Her breath on his body made him warm inside. They were making love on the floor in the puddle of Lavender Glamorous paint. Their bodies were covered with purple paint, making them look like something out of the Avatar variety.

" I love the way you look tonight, with your hair hanging down on your shoulders. I love the way you move tonight with those beads of paint dripping down your skin," Sam whispered to her when they were lying silently on the floor . She smiled to him and put her head on his chest.

"You say that to all of your prey, Teddy Bear?"

Sam chuckled and kissed her forehead, saying, "I've never touched somebody like the way I touch your body, and now I never wanna let your body go. Jules. All that I am, all that I ever was , is here in your perfect eyes…"

Jules sat crossed legged. "Till the night is over, we can do everything but talk, Sam. I just want to remember this night for the rest of my life…..Because when I wake up, I don't want you to be here. You can't have a better tomorrow if you don't stop thinking about yesterday. And I'm your yesterday; Ana Maria and this baby are your tomorrow. You know that Sam, you're smart enough."

He was staring at her, wanting to yell at her that she was wrong , or to kidnap her and ran away with her to the other end of world….but he couldn't …now he should think about someone else other than himself…the baby will need him soon…

_Why should it all end like this Jules? _ Sam thought bitterly. _Why?_

Jules stood up, took a bottle of thinner and winked at him.

"So Sam…fancy a goodbye double shower? I can help you to get rid of the paint from all your body parts? "

He smiled with lust and, tossing her over his shoulder, he yelled, "Let's make our last night one to remember. If it is the last night that we are spending, let it give us strength for the rest of our days without each other."

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Any ideas what will happen after this night? :)

**Reviews are more than welcome! **


	6. Life Kicks

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing...

**Creative help and editing : **soul sister - **KateEals**

**Author's note :** It's been a while since my last update, but a made a promise on Twitter to eals and others that I will update it till Tuesday. And here it is. I always keep my promise. Here's next chapter of a Cad's story. There are some crazy references known only by nuts but maybe you try figure out that without any explanations. Fine, I better stop writing this lame note that probably hasn't got any sense. At all...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter VI <strong>_

_**..:: Life kicks::..**_

"So, a girl, huh?"

"What?" Sam was snatched from his thoughts. "What girl?"

"Hello, Earth to Sam," Spike teased him. "I just figured out that you and Ana Maria are expecting a baby girl."

Sam frowned his eyebrows and asked," How did you figure that out, Sherlock?"

"Take off your glove and look at your hand, Picasso, " Spike smirked opening his locker. "If you are painting the room for a baby use, a thinner to clean your hands later on."

Sam glanced at his hand, which was soiled with purple paint. He bitterly smiled in his thoughts remembering the previous night that he had spent with Jules.

"Oh that," he wiped his hand. "I was helping my neighbor carry her shopping bags, and the can with paint in it was leaking." It was good Sam wasn't an undercover cop or a superhero who needed to keep his identity a secrete for fear of losing the protection of the power, because he could come up with some pretty lame excuses. Good thing he also didn't work with detectives, because these guys actually bought his malarkey.

"So you don't know the baby's sex yet?" Wordy asked.

"Nope," Sam said taking off his uniform. "I will not be picky in the sex of the child. It is only important for the child to be healthy."

The guys nodded with understanding of what Sam had just said. Lew came out of the shower. Wiping his chest, he smirked as he changed the newborn subject. "You guys see how smashed Jules was today? Too many daiquiris on the beach on her time off?"

"Oh give her a break, Lew," Ed chuckled. "Maybe she met some nice guy and they…."

"Yeah." Spike found a new object for ridicule. "A nice guy doesn't fit Jules' personality. She eats nice guys for breakfast…"

The laud laughter of the guys filled the air in the men's locker room. However, Sam just sank in his thoughts and silently put on his casual clothes. The fact that the night before was most likely his last night of bliss with Jules was not sitting well with him. He thought about how his actions had certainly not made him a 'nice guy' whom Jules would eat for breakfast.

"See ya tomorrow," he murmured and left the changing room. He was about to leave the HQ when he saw Jules sitting alone in the briefing room. He stepped to her and noticed a small drop of purple paint behind her ear. At least this time she was the one who got the dirty ear, not him. Hopefully, no one except him saw that tiny purple paint drop.

"You've got purple paint behind you ear," he whispered to her as he stood behind her back. Her tiny hand quickly released her hair from her ponytail. Brown locks of hair covered her face and shoulders.

"Relax Jules," Sam smirked seeing that scene. "I don't think anyone linked us by the paint. In fact, I've got Lt. Stone's gum-shoes in there thinking I'm just a Good Samaritan to my neighbors," he said referring to his now paint free hand.

She sighed heavily without glancing at him as she continued browsing the files on the last call.

He sat next to her on a chair and murmured, "Jules, I know that blue paint betrayed us once but this time…"

"There's no _US_ Sam…" she whispered sharply without glimpsing at him. "I thought I made that clear. It was just pure sex. Nothing more. Just a spinning sex…"

"But I hoped that after last night we…"

"You thought what, Sam?" she pinned him with her eyes, "that we're gonna do the same mistake once again and that we would be sneaking behind the team's back? I will not come to the same water twice."

Sam leaned back on the chair, and pouting his lips said, "I can't help but imagine what my life would have been like if you were still with me, Jules. Especially after what you said to me last night."

She rolled her eyes and smirked cynically. "I was drunk Sam. I didn't mean to say that. I just used you for pure sexual reasons. "

Sam was staring at her with disbelief. "You can't lie to me, Callaghan. Don't tell me you don't miss everything we were, even when we weren't anything at all."

Jules bit her lower lip and closed the files. She tilted her head aside and whispered, "Listen Sam , I'm single again. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing. I just hope we can manage to stay friends, even though we've broken up...but these kinds of talks won't help either one of us. Just erase last night. You'll get over me eventually. I think even really soon. You've got a new path to cross now. You will be a father; so don't be selfish, and think about creating a real, loving family for your child. That little person deserves to have a loving father.

Sam was staring at her with his royal blue eyes when he finally whispered, "I suppose you're right, but I don't know if it's getting better, or if I'm just getting used to the pain of living without you."

"Ohhh, grow up Sam, and stop being a wanker," Jules snapped near silently. "Be an example for your child who will be born within two months. Set up a family with Ana; she can be your safe haven. At least try to do it for that child," she warmed her tone of voice. "Me and you… Sam, it just won't work…we just weren't meant to be."

Sam felt the burning pain in his chest realizing that Jules was right. He should take the responsibility for the actions he had made in the past. For being such a cad. Nevertheless, those beautiful hazelnut eyes were the ones for him. She was the love of his life. True love burns the brightest, but the brightest flames leave the deepest scars. And Jules just carved the Mariana Trench in his heart.

"Sammo, look who I found," Ed's voice woke him up from thoughts .

Jules and Sam turned their heads towards Ed. He was standing with the still slim Ana Maria . She was wearing a light blue dress, which fell slightly adjacent to her pregnant belly. Under her breasts was tied a red ribbon bow. Her black hair was shiny and braided into a thick braid, and her skin was almost glowing . She looked just amazing.

Ana Maria smiled widely seeing Sam, but his thoughts were still circling somewhere else. Jules noticed that and took the initiative.

"Hi, we haven't gotten a chance to meet. I'm Jules, " she stretched out her hand. "You must be Ana Maria. Sam was just chatting about you and the baby. He is so hyper to be a father." Jules smiled widely, but Sam could read the bitter sadness of her inner emotions at the corners of her mouth. No one else could see that; she, unlike himself, could be an undercover cop or superhero with a secrete identity.

"Really?" Ana's voice sounded with incredulity, "but he forgot that we had an ultrasound appointment today…"

Sam stood up from his chair and stammered in an apologetic voice, "Shit, I'm so sorry Ana. I thought that the appointment was tomorrow…. I'm really sorry that daddy wasn't there with you today." Sam gently stroked her belly, causing Ana's mood to lighten up a bit .

"I've got something for you," she whispered and pulled out a small ultrasound photo from her purse. "You want to know the gender?"

Sam's eyes widened and he just nodded staring at the photo. His fingertips were gently tracing the baby's posture on the photo.

"I assume you can start buying Pony Horses, because we're gonna have a girl." Ana smiled widely.

"A girl? A girl! " Sam lift Ana a bit. "We're having a girl!"

Jules smiled seeing Sam happy about having a baby girl; maybe he would finally settle down . Although, she felt a twinge in the heart. Seeing this happy family picture that she so desperately wanted to convince Sam to make made her heart shatter once again. How many times did it have to break before she would literally need a transplant? But, she smiled widely trying not to show her inner turmoil, and she congratulated them. She stepped back giving Ed a chance to hug Sam and Ana. Jules glanced at them and her thoughts drifted for a while trying to calm herself down.

"Jules, your phone is ringing!" Sam shouted snatching her from the mist of her thoughts.

Abruptly, she grabbed her phone and answered it with a hoarse voice. "Hello?" her eyes widened a bit. "Scott! Hi. You're back in town!... No, I don't have any plans…but I don't think it's a good idea. I'm tired…I know I promised but…"

"Hi Scotty, oh sorry just Scott, it's Edward," Ed gushed after he tore the phone from her hand. "Yeah, I'm still Jules' personal assistant."

Jules crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"She would love to see you tonight….Movie?" Ed glanced at Jules who spit like a cat. "What about bowling? You guys missed out on that last time, after all." Jules narrowed her eyes. "Perfect, pick her up at 9 sharp."

Ed hung up and tossed the phone in Jules' direction.

"Callaghan, move you ass," he urged her with his hand. "You've got a date, so I have to make sure you quickly get in the car. You have to prepare yourself."

Sam glanced at Jules and chuckled sarcastically. "I though you didn't come twice to the same water."

"Actually Braddock , I hadn't gotten a chance to enter that water before ; so it's high time to jump into the deep water," she screamed and disappeared behind the door with Ed.

When Sam and Ana stayed alone in the briefing room, she whispered to him, "I wonder if you get Butterflies when you see me?"

"What?" Sam looked at her surprised by the question.

She sat on a chair and placed her hand on her belly. "If I fell would you catch me, Sam?"

"Of course I will, silly," Sam smirked.

"But if you have to choose between me and her?"

"What are you saying Ana?" Sam's face clouded a bit.

"I saw how you were looking at Jules." She caressed her belly. "You two were together, am I right?"

Sam said nothing which just confirmed Ana's words. Apparently Ana was a better detective then all the real cops in this unit.

"Wish you would look at me like you look at her. With passion, love…."

"The heart wants what the heart wants," Sam bitterly spit out from his mouth." I can't help it."

"Seven billion people in the world, and you're the only one I want." Ana shook her head. "Why can't you just love me for who I am Sam? "

Sam kneeled in front of her and confessed. "I won't lie to you Ana; I can't rip her out of my heart. I need some time. It's not so simple to forget about someone who turns your world upside down. And Jules did that, but…." He sighed deeply, " we're over; so if you give me a chance, I'll try my best to be the head for our little family…"

"Shhhh." Ana Maria took his hand and placed it on her belly and grinned widely. "Can you feel it? Those kicks?"

Sam nodded gently stroking her belly through the dress material.

"I think she likes Daddy's idea of setting-up a family," Ana whispered and kissed Sam on his forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Editor's Note:<strong> Yes, life sure does kick indeed. Sometimes it even kicks you in the ass. But hey, that's what butt-pads were made for. If life kicks Sam and Jules anymore in your two combined stories, they're gonna need one of those donuts to sit on, like after you break your butt. Wow. This metaphor went nowhere. I should go maim someone mentally. . .

**Author got only one request :) PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW :)**


	7. Scotty doesn't know…

**Disclaimer :** I own nothing that you can recognize in here...

**Editor: **Eals on wheels

**Author note :** I was about to publish it on Thursday before going to my holidays but hopefuly **Kate****Eals** will edit next chapter of One life till Wednsday so I can leave you something for my goodbye :) Anyway im not very proud of this chapter... I don't quite enjoy it but luckily **Eals ** saved it by adding her ideas while editing...Now it doesn't look SOOOOOOO bad ... Cheers Eals for your help! As usual You're da best. Remember someday we're gonna rule the world!

**Chapter title **is borrowed from song "Scotty doesn't know" performed by Lustra in "Eurotrip" movie

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER VII<em>**

_**...::: SCOTTY DOESN'T KNOW :::...**_

"So?"

"So," Jules mirrored Sam words while rolling her eyes.

"Jules…" His voice was a half irritated by her taunts, half worried by her condition.

"Sam…" Jules mocked him and opened her locker.

"Scott knows?"

"About what?"

Sam sat on a bench and sighed knowing that Jules won't surrender easily.

"Don't answer a question with a question, Jules. I overheard your quick words exchange with Boss on today's call, and I figured out the rest."

Jules stopped digging through her cosmetic bag and glanced at him. "It's not your business Sam…Do not insert your finger in the door, because you would crush it."

"So, Scotty doesn't know…" Sam leaned back a bit, and staring at her continuously said, "Scotty has to know..."

* * *

><p><strong>*flashback – early morning*<strong>

Jules took off her navy blue raincoat and hung it on a hanger. The raindrops falling from the coat quickly made a wet puddle on the floor. Jules moved a cloth lying on the ground by her foot and put it in place where the water was dripping. She ordered coffee and sat on a chair.

"Awful weather, isn't?"a woman sitting in front of her whispered. "But the weather forecast said it should stop raining this afternoon."

"Hopefully," Jules said looking through the window. "But we're not here to talk about the weather. Why did you ask me for a meeting Ana? Is something wrong with the baby?"

"No, she's fine." Ana Maria caress her pregnant belly. "I'm here to talk about Sam."

Jules detached a clump of her wet hair from her cheek and put them behind the ear, an action in an effort to buy some micro seconds of time to brace herself for the onslaught of where this conversation might go.

"What do you want to know?" Jules raised her eyebrow.

Ana Maria leaned back a bit and smirked bitterly. "It's getting really uncomfortably to sit with this belly," she smirked. "You know, when I met Sam, I knew he was the type of guys who's a player. But, when we got to chatting, I feel in love in him….I was so happy when we finally went out on a date." Ana Maria paused to relieve the happy memory of that event in a reverie. The smile that played on her face soon vanished to be replaced by a sad grin of acceptance." We slept together only once without protection, it is his baby Jules but…." she hung her voice and glance at Jules "You probably think that I'm a slut who sleeps with every guy she meets, huh?"

Jules glanced at her with her hazelnut eyes and whispered, "I'm not judging you, Ana; you seem really nice, and as far I know, Sam's got his Cad story. Women were like gum to him, he unwrap them, chew them, then when all their flavor were gone he spitted them out and started on another piece. So it just happened. But still, I don't get why you ask me to come here?"

Ana Maria pouted her lips and sighed. "I got only Sam and this baby, Jules. I am an orphan; I was raised inan orphanage. No one wants me," she hung her voice. " Ironically, Sam doesn't want me either.."

Jules thought how that wasn't irony, that was just a crappy-ass life story, the latter of which was probably spurred by Ana Maria's own personally constructed social world, which was influenced by being raised in an orphanage. It was classic self-verification theory: Ana Maria had a learned self-conception of being unlovable, and thus chose interaction partners throughout her life who confirmed this negative self-conception. Jules figured she shouldn't give the girl a lesson in self psychology, which she probably would never understand, and simply sought to comfort her despite the fact that Jules had no love lost on her.

"Ana…" Jules placed her hand on Ana's. The white skinned was marked on the olive one. Jules simply felt sorry for the girl.

Ana Maria glanced at her and said, "Sam still loves you, Jules. I can feel it. He tries so hard to be nice to me; yesterday he bought a crib for the baby, but still, I can feel that he struggles with his feelings for you…I'm 99.9 percent sure he doesn't love me but that 0.1 percent keeps me going to believe that maybe some day, somehow he fell for me…So I want to ask you to let us set-up a family…."

"Ana." Jules pinned her with her eyes. "Sam and I area closed chapter. I never keep reading the same page over and over again, because I can just move on to the next chapter. And I want to moved on with my life…." she sighed and whispered with warm tone of voice "Sam is a great guy, but…. Still, we're not meant to be together.I suppose you're his future. It's definitely not me. Ana, Sam isn't perfect. You aren't either, and the two of you will never be perfect. But if he can make you laugh at least once, cause you to think twice, and if he admits to being human and making mistakes, hold onto him and give him the most you can. He isn't going to quote poetry, he isn't going to think about you every moment, but he will give you part of him that he knows you can break. Don't hurt him, don't change him, and don't expect more than he can give. Don't analyze. Smile when he makes you happy, yell when he makes you mad, and miss him when he's not there. Love hard when there is love to be had. Because perfect guys don't exist, but there is always one guy that is perfect for you…I won't be standing on your way."Jules smiled with a soldier of a smile. This entire monologue had been a challenge for her to utter, yet she spoke these words for Sam's sake. Life is dandy, missed everything daydreaming and all good things that they have shared were come to an end. She did that for all feelings that they have common in past, for perfect family life that he could have without her. From lovers they have to became friends with Sam and Jules knew that.

Ana smiled widely hearing Jules' monologue "Thank you…"

"There's nothing you should thank me for." Jules smiled back, but then grimaced in disgust sniffing coffee. "Geeezzzz this coffee stinks. "

"No , it doesn't .It smells nice. Coffee stunk for me at the beginning of pregnancy."Ana chuckled and suddenly grabbed Jules' hand. "Can you feel how hard she kicks?"

"Yeaaaaahhh….she can be a soccer player or Krav Maga instructor! " Jules widened her eyes and grinned. "Have you got a name for her?"

Ana Maria smiled and pouted her lips. "I want a Latino name for her, but Sam insists on the name Callie."

"That's a nice name," Jules smiled.

"Named after you Jules." Ana stirred her tea with a spoon and licked it, retaining an attempt at a dignified look. "Callie is shortcut for Callaghan. Sam wants to have his Jules at home."

Jules stopped playing with a gingerbread cookie that she had on her coffee saucer. The information that Sam insisted on naming his girl after _her _shocked her a bit."You must come to an agreement by yourselves. I will not interfere." Jules glaced at watch." I got to go Ana, my shift starts in half an hour. Don't worry about Sam, all things will sort out .. "

The women shook hands and said goodbye knowing that they made some women's pact about Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>*the Call*<strong>

"What do we have Winnie?" Boss asked the dispatcher when they reached the call's location.

"Girl, age 8, orphan; her parents died in a car accident three years ago. Mrs. Malloy says that she claimed a few days ago that Principal Mr. Linus abused her sexually. "

"Bastard," Jules whispered as she stood next to Parker. "Winnie what's the girl's name?"

"Madison, but friends call her Maddie."

Greg lifted his head up and rubbed it. "The roof is wet. One wrong move and she will fall down."

Madison was standing on the roof of the orphanage, at the edge of the roof to be specific.

"Oh man," Spike moaned glancing at her. "I don't like it."

Greg glanced at his team and said, "Fine, Lou and Wordy, secure the area. Spike, I want blueprints of that building. Ed, talk with the Principal, I want to know if the girl is alright."

"I'm sure she's right," Jules interjected and lifted her handsto signify her sarcasm."Just sayin' Boss, just sayin'."

"Jules, it's your call, try to talk her down. Sam will have you back,"the Boss ordered; everyone except Jules moved to their assignments . She turn off the hermic and dragged the Boss aside . Sam glanced at them seeing how Jules was explaining something to Greg, then wiped her head with her hand. Parker first shook his head in disbelief and later nodded and patted her on shoulder. Sam saw how they turned on their mics, and Greg said, "Team! Change of plans. Jules stays in the truck gathering info, I'll negotiate the girl."

"Boss, it's a girl, shouldn't Jules be first in charge on that?" Ed asked.

"Negative," Parker responded goingup the stairs. "I'll need her in the truck."

Sam saw how the Boss buckled a safety rope and came close to the girl.

"Maddie? Hi, I'm Greg , can you tell me why you came here? It's very slippery here," he said. "You may fall down."

"Go away!" she yelled. "I don't want to go back there. I'll stay here!"

"You can't stay here. Please give me your hand Maddie," he smiled to her but she moved aside.

"Nooooooo," she cried. "If I give you my hand you'll touch me, and I don't like it."

"Maddie.."

"Go away! " she panicked.

"Boss, she's escalating! " Jules voice could be heard in the handset.

"I know that Jules," he whispered glancing at Sam who was standing ten steps away from him.

"I'm coming …." She said, and after a few seconds, she was standing on the roof with Sam and Greg.

Greg steeped back and murmured to her, "What are you doin' Jules?"

"She's scared of men," she said as she unbuckled Greg's safety rope and tossed it to Sam. "She need a woman to talk her down."

"But you said …"

"I know , I'll be careful Boss," she rolled her eyes."I know the risk, Boss."

Sam glanced at them hearing some whispers.

"You can miscarry If something goes wrong."

"Nothing will go wrong Boss," she whispered and buckled her safety rope. "I'll take this girl safe from the roof."

Jules came closer to the trembling girl and said with a soft voice, "Hi Maddie, I'm Jules, who is that?" she pointed to a teddy bear that the girl was squeezing in her hand.

"That's Barney," she glanced at the bear. "Who are you?"

"I'm here to help you, Maddie. To help you and Barney."

The girl smiled at Jules and said, "I explained to Barney that we needed to come here. That he won't find us here."

"Principal Linus?"

Madison nodded sobbing." Yes, I don't like him, you know. He is a very bad person. "

"I know honey," Jules smiled at the girl. "I'll help you, just give me your hand."

Maddie tilted her head. "Can I go home with you, Jules?"

"You can visit me, whenever you want to. " Jules was inches from the girl. "I know someone who will help you."

Maddie frowned her eyebrows." I don't want to go back to the orphanage. I just want to be with my mommy…"

She moved a bit, but Jules grabbed her, saving her from felling off the roof.

"It's ok sweetie," she kissed Maddie's forehead. "No one will hurt you, I'll help you."

"Good work Jules," Sam said to her while he and Greg helped them to get off the roof girl was handed to asocial care woman. Jules hugged Maddie and promised her that she would visit her soon. Promises are made to be kept all in all.

* * *

><p>*<strong>back at Jules' changing room<strong>*

"So, Scotty doesn't know…" Sam leaned back a bit and staring at her continuously said, "Scotty has to know..."

"I can't find my shampoo ..." Jules pretended that she hadn't heard Sam's remark.

Sam huffed , stood up and grabbed her hand saying ""Jules, I know you're pregnant!"

She snorted like a cat , escaped from his grip and pinned him with her eyes.

"You should tell that to Scott," Sam said calmer than a seconds before "He has the right to know , you're dating…"

"Amendment Sam," she hissed. "We _were_ dating…There's actually a benefit to being single and that benefit is that you won't be able to get hurt. But no worries, he didn't hurt me if you want to ask me about that..."

"O-k." Sam looked a bit surprised hearing the newest break-up revelations "But he should know that you are pregnant anyway .."

Jules rolled her eyes and took a towel from her locker. "He doesn't have to know that Sam. The line on the pregnancy test was poor. I have to have a blood test to make sure. And besides," she rubbed her arm and murmured. "_If_ I am pregnant, it' not Scott's baby, we haven't slept together."

Sam widened his eyes, surprised at what he had just heard and asked, "Fine, but I don't believe in the Immaculate Conception, so whose baby is it?"

"Like I said before, it's not your business Sam," she snorted and unzipped her uniform."It was a one night stand so .."

"I am the father, am I right?" Sam interjected staring at her . Her face muscles became tense and she remained silent.

" For God's sake, answer me Jules!" he yelled at her.

She glanced at him and through clenched teeth said : "_If ,_ I repeat, _if_ I am pregnant Sam, this baby is just mine." She tossed the towel over her shoulder and put a cosmetic bag under her arm. "Now, be so kind and leave me alone. I want to take a shower."

Jules went into the direction of the shower, leaving _what-the-hell-just-happened_ Sam standing in the middle of the changing room.

_"Who's the father of Jules' child?" _Sam could swear that a big question mark was blinking above his head

* * *

><p>USUALLY IN HERE YOU CAN FIND<strong> EDITOR'S NOTE<strong>

BUT EALS WAS IN A HURRY TO GIVE ME THIS CHAPTER BACK BEFORE I'LL GO TO BED SO SHE HAVEN'T WROTE IT :) _  
><em>

**A/N:**

I forgive you Eals :)

So everyone next update of this story will be no sooner than in two weeks time .

I'll say "hi" to Greece from you people :)

Later,

**_Sules_**

p.s.

If this chapter wasn't complete crap please **leave me a review :) **

Cheers, Su.


	8. Awesomeness that is hard to handle with

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing as usual….

**Editor : **No editor this time , so sorry for my mistakes. English isn't my native language!

**Author's note: **

Firstly, I want to thank for my B'day wishes that I got from **Mollylyn, playergirl, KateEals **and many more on Twitter and ff net.

So,I came back from hollies, Santorini and Greece was amazing. Wish I could go back there. I came back and some things changed . And I feel like _what the heck I've done wrong? _I'm seriously thinking about deleting my ff account and other _Sules in da net_ activities. Might be easier and better if I just vanish from virtual reality….

But I felt like I own to all of you this chapter that was already written… Hope you'll get through this chapter and enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter VIII<em>**

**_Awesomeness that is hard to handle with_**

"What are you doin' here?" surprised Jules said to Sam . He wasn't definitely the person that she expected to see when she opened the door of her home early in the morning.

"I brought you double double" he smiled holding cup with hot drink "it's my turn today, may I come in?"

She nodded and let him inside. Sam glanced at lavender walls on hallway and smirked bitterly to himself in his thoughts.

"Since when personal delivery is part of the deal?" she sighed glancing at coffee

"Since I want to apologize you that I push on you about pregnancy so hard lately . I was jackass , Jules. Sorry about that" He passed her cup with drink and smirked. "No worries, it's decaffeinated . I know that in your condition you shouldn't drink too much of caffeine"

Jules rolled her hazelnut eyes and took sip of coffee , "Cheers for your concern Sam but…."

"Hey Jules, I'm starving, want some eggs?" warm male voice interrupted her half-sentences.

Sam's Santorini sky eyes followed the place where from the question could be heard. On stairs was standing still half-naked man. He was tall, well-built with brown hair. If Ian Somerhalder would have a twin brother, he was just standing shirtless on stairs then. The only difference was than Ian got blue eyes and this brunette got big brown eyes.

Eyes that pierced Sam through with a strange amusement.

"Shayne…" Jules whispered glancing at man. Her face lighten up a bit when she saw Adonis alike man. Sam saw that and he licked his lip with a bit of jealousy.

"I should go. I don't want to interrupt you two while breakfast" Sam said opening the door

"Sam.." Jules grabbed his hand "You're not…"

"Yeah, yeah…Apparently you got a _thing _with S-named men : Scott, Sam, Shayne …" he smirked ironically and escaped from her grip "I really should go Jules. Later, Shayne"

"Thanks for coffee, Braddock!" Jules shouted to Sam while he jumped on his bike.

* * *

><p><strong>*evening*<strong>

She came here for so many times, she was sneaking in here for so many times and now she came here once again. Like a friend, not like a lover. She raised her hand , with two fingers and she knocked to the door of the apartment in 1008. Nothing. She knocked louder once again louder this time.

"_Just a minute!" _murmur could be heard from the other side of door. After few seconds, the door opened and she saw barefoot Sam in front of her.

"You took unexpected a day off today. You seemed fine this mornin'. You're ok?" she asked entering inside not giving him chance to stop her.

"Um welcome, Miss Noisy Chick" he snapped closing the door "I'm good I just need some time to think"

"Oh I can see that you have been thinking all day long, Braddock" Jules frowned glancing at few empty bottles after beers "what's wrong, Sam?"

He laughed cynically hearing her question "You, _YOU, _are asking me what's wrong, Jules? You think breaking my heart was a joke? So I got news for you... no one is laughing . I still remember the feeling of your arms around me, Jules" he took a big gulp of beer "Only God knows how hard I tried to erase my feeling to you but I'm not going to forget about you. You mattered to me. I don't just forget about people I care about."

Jules leaned on the counter and staring at the floor she whispered "I thought you're over me, that we made that clear enough"

"I never said I stopped loving you, Jules " he murmured bitterly "When you love with all your heart and soul, it's so hard to let it go . What am I suppose to do? When the best part of me was always you..."

"Sam…" Jules looked at him "You deserve, to be with someone who makes you happy. Somebody who doesn't complicate your life. Somebody who won't hurt you."

„Jules , You've always found a way to cheer me up even when I'm as down as can be. You replace my tears laughs and smiles." He murmured playing with empty bottle "You have no idea what that means to me, Jules. I faced this truth today's morning when I saw you and Shayne… When I realize how much I loved you, you' ll already be with someone else who did.."

"Ok , stop it Sam" she raised his voice a bit "Caution for you Sam, my awesomeness might be too much for You to handle, besides I want to remind you that You will be father within a month. You should move on, set up a family, raise your daughter. I would be just a waste of your time…."

Sam grabbed her arms and shook her a bit "You were never a waste of time, you were just the harsh realization that I could do better."

Loud ring tone on the phone interrupted their conversation.

"You won't pick this up?" Jules asked looking and ringing phone laying on the table

Sam sighed and grab a phone answering it : "Braddock speaking"

Jules bit her lower lip thinking about what she should say to Sam to stop loving her. But how she could do that when she was still loving him. She didin't want to, she wasn't even suppose to but she did. Suddenly Sam shouted "I'll be there as soon as possible" and she hung up.

"Sam , is everything ok?" she asked seeing him in shaken state

"I gotta go to hospital. " he said opening the door "An ambulance took Ana from the cafe, she is giving birth prematurely"

"I'll drive you there." Jules took her purse and said seeing confused face of Sam "We don't need even to talk"

"No, it's fine, I can handle on my own" Sam replied zipping his jacket

"Oh I'm sure you can ride fast on your bike but I assume that my jeep can get you there a bit faster…." She said cynically "besides you drank couple of beer , Braddock. Just sayin' "

"Fine, " he rolled his eyes in Jules' manner "she's in St. Simon hospital. "

"So put your shoes on and we can go" she pointed at his bare feet and left to corridor "Relax, you'll be daddy soon"

* * *

><p><strong>* hospital*<strong>

Jules hated this damn hospital now even more. She was fighting for life here, she hated that sickness' smell here, and now she brought Sam in here. _It's gonna be new beginning for many people. s_he thought _new life will be born , Jules – Sam feeling will die here, have to die here _.

"I'm looking for Ana Maria Peña " Sam hurriedly said to nurse "she is in labor"

Chubby nurse glanced at him from the thick glasses and with hoarse, unpleasant voice asked "You are her family?"

Sam sighed heavily and said "No, I'm not."

"So I can't tell you anything about her condition" grayish nurse replied and came back to filling some hospital forms .

Jules glanced at puzzled the whole situation Sam and she turned to woman in peach apron :

"Nurse …. Payne " she looked at hospital ID "my friend is a father of that baby and Miss Peña is his fiancée "

Sam gazed at her realizing that Jules just officially made him and Ana a couple without any hesitation. She knew that they weren't together but she said that even so.

"Young man you should say that straightaway" chubby nurse smirked "Miss Peña is for surgery at the moment. Doctors have to decide about making a caesarean section ."

"What happened?" Sam said with trembling voice "How's Ana and the baby?"

"Sir…" she sighed "that's all I know now. Please take a seat on 2nd floor and wait for the doctor"

Sam nodded and thanked to _Peachy _. His fists clenched automatically and he headed to elevator. Jules followed him knowing that he need someone that will keep an eye on him now. She patted him on shoulder when day sat on chairs in waiting room.

"It's gonna be okey , Sam" she said with soft voice "they both will be fine "

"Can you promise me that my daughter will be fine, Jules? She will be delivered too early" he glanced at her with stormy eyes . She shook her head in the negative. He smirked bitterly saying "I really hate it when you shake your head like this _ain't gonna work_, Jules . But at least you are honest with me" .

He gazed at her truthful eyes . "You don't have to sit here with me"

"But I want to" she smiled passing him bottle with water from her purse "Friends are for each other to support themselves in difficult times."

"Thanks" he smirked to her and his eyes changed from stormy blue to royal ones "but you shouldn't be here. Shayne probably is worrying about you ..You're pregnant , you need to rest. "

Jules sighed heavily and smiled to him "Sam , you need to know something. I know it's not the best time and place but You didn't gave me a chance earlier to explain you some things "

"Jules, you don't need to explain me anything" Sam caress her hand "You, Shayne and those little life that you are carrying inside you will be lovely family . Shayne seems very nice."

"Sam, "Jules couldn't resist to chuckle "Shayne is my brother. I told you about him. Remember?"

"Riiiiiiiiight," Sam drew out the word with a dumbface expression "Shayne…"

_So that's why his big brown eyes were so familiar for me _stunnedSam thought _Callaghan eyes!_

"He showed up last night. He's gonna crush at my place for a while . Personal reasons." Jules was smiling widely "Geezz, Sam how could you thought that I and Shayne are couple?"

""Well I don't know Jules," Sam run by hand through his blonde hair and shrugged with shoulders "maybe I saw him this morning half naked at your place?"

Jules scoffed "Don't tell me that you were jealous about him? We're over Sam. We have been talking about this so many times…"

Sam licked his lip "Yeah I know it's just I thought that if he was at your place, he is the father of your baby and…"

"Sam" Jules rolled her hazelnut eyes "I'm not pregnant. I run blood test , and the doctor said that it was just something like imaginary pregnancy..."

"What?" Sam couldn't hide his amusement

"Oh shut up Braddock" she pouted her lips "these things happen sometimes"

"So…" Sam smiled under his breath and asked "now I assume you can answer me who was the father of that baby if your pregnancy would be real?"

Jules rubbed her hands and said silently "If you feel better knowing that, You would be father of that kid . You player boy"

Sam cheeky smile faded away and he took Jules chin in his palm lifting her heat up a bit "Jules why…"

"You're with Ana Maria Peña? " asked doctor wearing green surgery apron and cap.

Sam nodded and together with Jules they stood up waiting for some information about Ana and the baby.

Doctor took off his sweat cap and said crisply : "Sir, there were some complications during the surgery…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

It could be last of chapters that I have written so I hope You'll enjoy it. Now I have to think what should I do. To disappear from ff on not. I need to think about this and make some decision.

Later,

Sules


	9. Temptations of coffee and mangos

**Disclaimer : **Still I own nothing….

**Editor and Title Creator : **Dun dun dun….. Still the same good **KateEals **…. My dear Brainiac

**Author's Note : **To those ones who haven't read my last chapter of "One Life".. I won't vanish thanks to nice words I got from all of you :)

Alright, this chapter firstly was named _Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes _but when eals send me back this chappy and suggested new title I screamed _YES! Perfect! _ So cheers my cheeky monkey for that! Your Terminator accepted your idea! Lol

N'joy peeps this chapter as it goes I'm not very proud of it due to my brain is involved into writing new story called _"Harder to breathe" _. But I promised to myself that I'll publish new story when I'll finish this one so… keep reading this one guys….:)

Later,

Sules

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IX<strong>

**Temptations of coffee and mangos**

* * *

><p>"Sir, there were some complications during the surgery…" the doctor's words floated in an echo through the hospital's corridor.<p>

Jules glanced at Sam. His face's muscles were tense, he clenched his jaw strongly for a second and asked, "What complications, Doc? "

The doctor rubbed his still sweaty forehead and sighed. "Miss Peña's bearing broke away from the uterus and she had a pretty bad internal hemorrhage. We had to perform a caesarean, theamniotic fluid was green, which means that there was the gestosis ..."

Jules sighed worried covering her mouth with her tiny hands. Sam licked his lower lip and with trembling voice asked, "Does that means that my daughter.."

"She's alive if you are asking about that, sir." The doctor smiled lightly at Sam, which causes huge relief to show on Braddock's face. "The baby was born with a single point on the Apgar scale; she is fighting for her life, but your daughter is strong. She was transferred to an incubator where she will stay for several days, and she's got obstructive jaundice, which is typical for premature born children, but she'll be fine. "

Sam shook the doctor's hand and smiled at him. "Thank you so much, Doc, for helping her, thank you so much. " He almost hugged the doctor. "How's Ana doin'? May I see my baby?"

" You may see your daughter, the nurse will show you were she is lying." He lowered his voice and his face become cloudy. " Yes, when I was talking about complications , I was mostly thinking about Miss Peña. Due to internal hemorrhage and massive blood loss, we weren't able to save her life. We gave her a blood transfusion, we did our best, but the blood loss was just too great and her body was exhausted after months of pregnancy."

"What?" Sam's euphoria from becoming a father transferred into disbelief at what he had just heard.

"It isn't very common,but these kinds of things happen." The doctor sighed heavily. "Miss Peña died despite resuscitation twenty minutes ago. I am very sorry , sir."

The doctor sympathetically patted Sam on the shoulder and turned, leaving him behind.

Jules glanced at Sam. He was staring blankly at one point at the end of the corridor. He hadn't made even one tiny move. Jules wasn't sure if he was breathing at the moment. He placed his hand on the wall like he wanted to keep his balance.

"Sam," she gently wrap him around waist. "You should sit down for a second?"

"It's my fault," his voice was frantic, trembling. "I killed her…..I should have protected her and I killed her….

"No, no, no, no," Jules hurriedly tried to stop him from putting himself in a guilty position. "It wasn't your fault Sam. Women sometimes die during labour…."

"If I wasn't such a player, such a cad , " he looked at her with regret, "she wouldn't have been pregnant. She would be breathing now and not lying in a fridge in the morgue!"

"Sam," Jules took his face in her palms, "listen to me. It wasn't your fault. This kind of thing just happens…. Ana loved the child that she was carrying under her heart. So, Sam, put yourself together and go to see your baby girl." Her voice almost sounded like a command. "She will need you now more than ever. I'll be at your side as long as you need me."

Her truthful hazelnut eyes were like an anchor that helped him to switch into some a different mode.

"You're right," Sam confessed looking at Jules. "My baby needs me…."

* * *

><p><strong>*A few days later*<strong>

The door cricked lightly while opening. Sam walked inside his apartment and placed a bundle of his on the counter.

"Shhhhh.." Jules came out from the bedroom. "She just felt asleep. How was it?"

"Like a funeral." Sam shrugged his arms. "Few friends, flowers, Mass, mourning…"

"Sorry I shouldn't have asked," Jules whispered throwing away dirty a diaper. "Sometimes I just can't keep my mouth shut."

"No, it's fine," Sam said near silently. "Thanks for staying with her."

"It was a pure pleasure." Jules smirked playing with a rattle. "She is such an adorable newborn; besides I told you can count on me…"

"Thank you," Sam took Jules' hand and headed with her to the bedroom, "she's the best I've got now, Jules."

In the crib the child was sleeping peacefully. "Look at those cheeks," Jules whispered. "She's so cute. You know, she's got your eyes. Did you pick a name for her?"

Sam nodded, but pointed with his finger to indicate thatit would be better if they leave the bedroom. When they went back into the living room, he took two cans of soda from the fridge and he gave one to Jules.

"So?" Jules asked taking a sip of her drink. "What will you call her?"

Sam sat on a chair and bent back , leaving his head hanging loosely.

"Firstly, I wanted to call her Callie," he said, "but I think she deserves a better, more significant name…"

"Aaaaaand…?" Jules drew out the word waiting for this magical word.

"And I thought I should give her aLatin name, but I couldn't find The One for her. I don't want to bond her tightly to just Latin things,but I want her to remember her origin. About her mother. But I want her to be free. So I looked and I found one name that came from late Latin; it is used mostly in Italy ,but I really liked it. The name's meaning is "free" as well. I'll call her Francesca. I think it suits her and that Ana would like it too."

"Sam," Jules smiled widely, "it's perfect for her. Such a beautiful name."

"Francesca Braddock. "He smirked under his breath. "Yeah, it's a good choice. "

Jules glanced at her watch." I have to go, Sam. My shift starts within 6 hours, and it will be good if I get some sleep before that."

"You can sleep here if you want," Sam suggested and winked. "I've even got some mangos in the fridge for your shitty mango smoothies."

Jules chuckled and zipped her denim jacket. "Well, that's a very tempting offer, but I'll pass. "

"Your loss," he smirked."I could bring you a double double from Timmies in the morning if you stay."

"If social services knocks at your door early in the morning and finds me here , you would have a lot to explain on trial on granting you full parental rights to Franks," Jules explained. "And we're just friends, so let's not give the court parrot feed with just one sleepover."

"Copy that, Constable." Sam smiled back and leaned in to kiss Jules on the cheek. "Thanks."

She almost jumped because she hasn't expect that. " What was that Sam?"

"Friendly , thankful kiss?" he said seeing her frowning. "I really appreciate your help. I don't know how I would handle everything without you…"

"Sophie and Shelly are helping you too, " she teased. "Are you kissing them as well? Wordy and Ed know about it?"

Sam chuckled and spread his arms helplessly. "Jules, it was just a friendly kiss on the cheek. RELAX."

"I prefer to play it safe." She opened the door and pointed at the bedroom." You should check on Frankie. I think I just heard her sob. Later, Sam."

"Later. " He closed the door behind her and sighed, "my friend."

* * *

><p><strong>Editor's Note<strong>: You cheeky monkey, you. Giving the baby AJ's kid's name. . . Of course you would do that. I should have seen that coming. I think a good alternate title for this chapter would be "temptations of coffee and mangos." Sam and his own cheeky monkey ways of trying to get Jules to stay. .. And,oh look, I completely forgot that Ana Maria died. Shows how much I care about THAT character. . .maybe I'm just callous. . .

Later, "my friend,"

Eals

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

So guys, prepare for Le Grande Finale of this story. Any suggestions how it should end?

Cheers,

Sul.


	10. Heard you're a player Meet the coach

**Disclaimer:** Like in previous nine chapters. Nothing was changed…..

**Editor & Creative helper **:irreplaceable **KateEals** or just Eals . She stated that there's a creepy middle aged mother alert! So be aware of that, guys . :)

**Author's Note:** And here we are. Final chapter of Cad's story. It's quite long but **Molly** harassed me on posting one big chappy instead of two shorts one so let it be. There you go girl . On Twitter I was asked if there is any chance for happy ending of this story . Well guys You will finally get the answer. I also chuckled when I read **MollyLyn's** summary of my freakin' crazy story plot.

"_Sam dies and Jules is left with his illegitimate, and now orphaned, love child with another woman"_

Sweet isn't it? She called it Sules' crazy maiming plot as well. (more or less if my memory won't play tricks with me hahaha )

So at the end of this note I want to thank all of you for support, reviews, adding this story to alert and favorite ones. It means a lot for me, especially because I'm not native English speaker.

Anyhoooo, **vguz04, MollyLyn , oldtvlover , Justicerocks , playergurl89 , DJ , SYuuri , Rkler , KateEals , amberella-ella-ella , sloop3000 , BostonGirl77 ** and others JAM and Flashpoint lovers that I just forgot enumerate in here , thank you for being with me. Thank you for your nice words and PMs. You made me feel belonged. Thanks to all of You I feel that the stories I am writing are not just piece of sh*t .

Alright, probably most of You already fell asleep while reading this A/N so I'll finish it here…

See you on the flip side,

Sules.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter X<strong>

**"Heard you're a player...Meet the smooches coach"**

* * *

><p>"How did it go?" Jules asked Sam while he sat next to her on a bench.<p>

"Not good. They gave mea hard times because of you," he sighed and leaned his head back. "The social worker found out that we were involved."

"But we aren't now," she said as sheput a pacifier in Francesca's mouth."Besides, I just don't get it Sam. Why am Isuch a problem for them. They should be glad that I am helping you, that you have support…"

"Jules," Sam gently touched her hand, "it was all about how we broke SRU rules when we were sneaking around, lying to our teammates. It just doesn't place me in a good light when I want to have custody over Franks."

"So they prefer to take a child from her father and give her away to an orphanage? It's ridiculous." She frowned and began to sway the strollerwith the sniveling baby in it."Shhhh… Frannie…don't cry. Daddy's here. Everything will be fine, sweetie."

Sam gazed at Jules, how she gently she stroked Franks' chest. How her fingertips caress his daughter's tiny head. Jules moves were so smooth and careful that Frannie's cry turned to a sob. Jules took her into her arms and kissed her on her peachy cheek. Franks giggled and stretched her little hard, clumsily grabbing Jules' nose. Sam was dazzled by this picture of the two the most important women in his world. He always wanted this, but he didn't predict that Franks' wouldn't be Jules'. He wished that Frannie had Jules' eyes, Jules' moves, Jules' laugh, Jules' smile, Jules' sense of humor. He dreamt that Franks was his and Jules' baby… Unfortunately, it was just a wishful thinking. Francesca wasn't Jules' and Jules wasn't hers. The plans that he had went all wrong. Sam knew he needed to swallow his pride and leave Jules his lover behind if he still wanted to have Jules his friend next to him. The dreams he had were gone; he had made mistakes and he could never turned them back. The fairytale hadjust gone bad, but at least he still got his little sweetheart.

"What a beautiful baby girl," amiddle aged woman exclaimed seeing Franks in Jules' arms, abruptly cutting off Sam's thinking."She looks like a small copy of her Mummy." She smiled at Jules and winked at Sam. "Young man , You had to work hard to create such a beauty."

Sam blushed, smiled, and mumbled, "Thank You, Ma'am."

"What is the name of your daughter?" She asked looking at Callaghan.

"Francesca," Jules answered confused, "but she's not my daughter."

The woman raised her eyebrow and glanced at them with anapologizingmanner."Oh , I'm sorry my dear. She looks just like you , honey. Look at those cheeks! She's got your nose; I didn't have a clue that she was adopted."

"I don't…" Jules just rolled her eyes but didn'tfinished her sentence leaving thewomen's statement without comment. Although she felt nice and warm in her heart that someone strange thought that Franks was her daughter.

"Oh , my dear," she spoke with a British accent glancingat her watch."It's getting late. I'm gonna be late for bingo! Young man, take care of your ladies. You are a lucky guy to have them," she smiled at Sam and leftquickly with a limping pace.

"What was that?" Jules chuckled at the awkward situation. "She showed up and vanished like Houdini."

"Don't deny that you weren't flattered when she said that Franks looks like you," Sam smiled at Jules. "I saw how your eyes started to glitter."

"Sam," Jules huffed and rolled her eyes, "it's because the sun is so bright today."

"Jules, it'slate afternoon." Sam smirked shaking his head with disbelief. "The sun isn't…."

"Just stop it, Braddock," she snapped and started to sway Franks in her arms. "She so adorable. I love dimples in her cheeks."

Her hands gently touched Frannie's face causing a toothless smile on the baby face. Sam's mood went down a bit. He got sad when he thought that he never realizes when things come and go. But when life takes away something important, soul cry and weep. Then he focused his vision just on Francesca and he smiled to himself. Soon, soon he will feel better. He thought about all the little things in life that matter. But still, every piece of these crucial things he linked with Jules.

Bloody love. Bloody heart. Bloody sexy sniper chick.

He couldn't reap her from himself. Part of him screamed to let it go, saw that life happens for a reason. Part of him saidthat for everything there is a season. Round and round it goes, and every day was the one before. But when Sam was fishing out tiny glimpses that Jules gave to Frannie, glimpses filled with love, he couldn't even try to lie to himself that he was over her. He wasn't, and he didn't want to be.

"Jules, " his voice was soft and calm. "I must tell you something. I can't hide it anymore."

She stopped playing with Franks and placed her in her stroller. Slowly she covered her with a pink blanket that she bought with her and turned to Sam.

"So?" she gazed at him with her big brown eyes. Sam licked his lip and his threw words from his mouth.

"Jules ,sometimes I imagine the world without you. Only God knows how much I tried to learn to live without you," he sighed and rubbed his head. "But most times, I'm just so happy that I ever found you. It's a complicated web that you weave inside my head. So much pleasure with such pain. But we always stay the same. And when I look at you and Franks," he hung his voice and glanced at his daughter. "The thing is, Jules, that it's not gonna go away. My feelings for you won't go away. I want you next to me. Next to is no place I would rather be. Consider my love for you a candle. I am holding this candle in my bare hands. Would you re-light it when it runs out, or would you tip it over and let it burn me?"

Jules stared at Sam with wide opened eyes for few seconds.

"Whoa, whoa, Soldier. Hold your horses." She blinked quickly a few times."We had THIS kind of conversations like a thousand times. I don't want to go through this awful moment when I realize that I'm falling for you; you are all wrong for me. That I shouldn't…"

"But there's also that wonderful moment when you realize that YOU JUST DON'T CARE," Sam tried to convince her.

"Sam," she sighed and bit her lower lip. "You know that we shouldn't. That I'm over you…"

_Perfect Jules. You are lying to him straight to his face. _She smacked herself in her thoughts._You were never over him, Jules_

"Am I not good enough for ya?" he frowned."Or is it because of Franks?"

"Sam!" she raised her voice a bit. "Frannie hasn't got anything to do with it. I love her with all my heart. You're annoying, you're hilarious, you're the world's biggest as*hole, you make me want to scream sometimes, you ruin my day and save it at last minute, you drive me crazy, you're out of your mind, I hate your guts," she enumerated his flaws but at the same time thought,_ but you're everything I want….still it will be better if we stay friend."_

"Alright, I get the message Jules," he nodded, " but it was worth a try."

"Ummm" she smirked bitterly. "It'll be better if I go then."

Jules stood up and put on her pink sweater. While she bent to kiss Fran on the cheek, Sam grabbed her hand saying, "My dad called. He says there's a position overseas for me if I want to take it."

"Where?" Thequestion almost stuck in her throat.

He shrugged his arms nonchalantly."Does it matter?"

"Would you take it?"

"I don't wanna take it," he admitted sighing heavily and glanced at his sleeping daughter. "But maybe it will be the best solution for everybody."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Jules tripped over her tongue and quickly buttoned her sweater while leaving him and Fran behind."You can always make a difference there."

* * *

><p><strong>*three months later*<strong>

_"Flashback of the morning*_

"_Team, I've got some news for you," Greg stated with a serious tone of voice. "I think that Sam explained it to all of you before, when he'll be back from his days off, but I want to prepare a surprise partyfor him …_

"_Why?"Spike chuckled "Does he have another baby coming? "_

"_Actually, Sam is leaving the SRU, Spike,"Greg declared. "Changing a job for a safer one was a condition set by the court to give him full custody over Francesca."_

_The cheerful mood of Spike fell, and the only thing that left was silence. The whole team was surprised about that as they thought that granting custody over Fran would be just a formality. How wrong they were!_

"_Do you know where he is transferring?"Raf asked interrupting the consternation which succeeded._

"_Sam called an hour ago and informed me about his decision." Parker sighed rubbing his forehead. "He hasn't told me where he'll be workin' now." _

*present time*

Jules knew where he was going to work now. He probably accepted the job that his father offered to him. What else canhe do? Now, she'd lose them both. She'll lose Sam and Franks for good. It hurt so much when she realized that it was so real.

_I shouldn't have come here,_she though standing next to apartment 1008 door,_but I need to say goodbye to them, I should tell…_

"Hey, Jules!" Sam bumped into her opening the door with a trash bag in his hand.

"Hey," she replied not expecting to see him this way.

"What are you doing here?"

"That's a nice way to say _hi_. "

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect to see you. Glad you came by."

"Actually, I came to talk to you. "

" Oh." Sam raised his eyebrow with curiosity and let her inside. "Hey Jules, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"You've been avoiding me and Frannie all week."

"I've not been avoiding you all week." She rolled her eyes trying to hide her heart's palpitations, which she had been having since after a collision with Sam at the door. She hadn't beenso close to him for a long time. And she missed it. She tried to lie to herself that she didn't, but she did.

"Yeah, you have, Jules," Sam accused herwith strong voice.

"Sam, okay, I'm not sure if I want to tell you this," she murmured and bit her lower lip. "I'm not gonna do this."

"Do what?… Hey, do what?" he asked frowning his eyebrows and pinning her with his Santorini sky eyes. Brown on blue. Blue on brown. That was too much.

"You were right Sam. It's not gonna go away." She broke down and started to talk with a trembling voice. "Each night I put my head to my pillow and I try to tell myself I'm strong,because I've gone one more day without you...That it was _my_ choice. That it is for the best for us. For the team. I know you are not perfect. I am not perfect either. We areboth human and we are flawed. Nevertheless,you are perfect to meand that's all that matters..."

"Boss told you that I'm leavingthe SRU, huh?" Sam asked having a head nod as a _yes _reply. "Okay, stop it Jules. I don't need you to be nice to me right now.I don't need you to rescue me or be the big hero. It's my decision and I'm reconciled to it."

"You think I feel sorry for you?" Jules snapped with a hint of a smile quoting Sam's words. "That's the stupidest thing I'veever heard".

He sighed and groaned. "No, I just..."

She kissed him not giving him a chance to finished his sentence. Just like he kissed her after the call at the Royal York Hotel such a long time by her action, he gave the kiss back after two seconds. Two long seconds of unexpected smooch just from Jules' side when finally he gave it back to waited for that for such a long time that he almost thought it was a dream. Her lips were soft and gentle, they tasted like mango. They were flavored like the Jules that he fell in love with. Kisses were packed with emotions, with passion. They were filled up with love. True love. True Jules. His Jules.

"I'm feelin' the way that you cross my mind, Sam, and the way that you save me in the nick of time. I'm feelin' the way when you walk on by," she whispered breaking the kiss. She lowered her sight and blushing a bit said," Sam, when I'm next to you, I feel light, I feel love, I feel butterflies. I came here to say goodbye to you and Franks, but the truth is I don't want you to leave. Please don't go overseas, stay…."

Sam giggled and lifted her chin with his hand. He gently caressed her soft hair, almost like a precious porcelain doll and smirked. "You're a damn good negotiator, Constable Callaghan. I won't go overseas."

"Really?" Her eyes lightenfrom dark brown to hazelnut. "Seriously Sam, You didn't accept your father's offer?"

"Who told you I accepted it?" he grinned widely.

She rolled her eyes smirking, "I thought that since you're leaving the SRU you're gonna…"

"Hang out with General again? Jules I'm not so desperate. Wordy helped me find a vacancy in Guns' n 'Gangs. I was about to inform all of you tomorrow at HQ about that." He sighed heavily and confessed, "My daughter deserves to be raised in a normal, loving family, not with a military strict grandfather. Besides,I told him I could make a difference here."

" Good for you." Jules smiled still having her arms wrapped around his neck.

"See, Jules," Sam continued. "He thought he heard me wrong,cuz it didn't sound like a _'__yes sir'_. Anyways, dealing with my dad, that was the easy part."

"What was the hard part?"

"When my mom asked when she gets to meet you as she thought that we're gonna get back to each other." He smirked and kissed the top of her head."I used to tell her how we were going out together with Franks to the park, funfair ,swimming pool…"

Jules dragged Sam closer to her and whispered with a lustful smile, "Well, so we shouldn't disappoint her then."

"Sweetheart, I would love to but," he asked frowning, "are you seeing anybody? I don't want to break anything…"

"I'm single. But you're gonna have to be pretty amazing to change that," she teased and winked at him. "I'm just say'n.'"

Sam laughed cheerfully and tracingher lips with hisfingertips as heasked, "So, hypothetically, you ever think of a honeymoon?"

"Love a honeymoon, hypothetically," she whispered kissing his hand.

"Alright, just promise me it's not daiquiris on the beach,"Sam begged while eye-sexing her.

"Extreme hiking, remote trails, no outhouses,"Jules enumerated giggling.

"Nice, I like it."

"Oh, you mean with you?"Jules chuckled pointing at him with her finger.

Sam's hands found her waist and he lifted her and sat her on the counter. He kissed her neck, nose, cheek like he was scared that she would vanish within seconds. Like he was terrified that all of this that was happening now was a dream. And he didn't want to wake up. Their slow kisses changed to passionate ones, hungry ones as they finally found themselves. Their smooches were like those ofloversseparated for years by war. Sam wanted Jules. Jules wanted Sam. They wanted each other, and now nothing could stop them from being together.

"Umm…Franks woke up," Sam reluctantly broke the kiss hearing his baby's sob. His breath was heavy, deep and quick. His handswereinstantly squeezing Jules' breasts as they were glued to his palms.

"Cool down soldier," she whispered glancing at Sam's perineum. "I'm not going anywhere. We're gonna have plenty of time for that. Bring her to me. I haven't seen her for a long time."

Sam kissed her once more and went to the bedroom for Francesca. Jules smiled to herself knowing that the best is yet to come. That this is what she wanted, that she found her big picture and she wouldn't change it for anything.

Sam walked towards Jules with Franks in his arms; she stretched her tiny chubby child's arms seeing Jules and babbled, "Ma-ma."

Sam froze hearing that while Jules opened her mouth and muttered "Did….did she … did she just?"

"Yeah, Jules" Sam smiled passing her Franks into her arms. "She just said her first word. And it was Mama when she saw you."

A tear of happiness ran down Jules' cheek. She kissed the baby and caressed her tiny back. Francesca giggled and clutched her grip on Jules' strand of hair. She pulled it down as Jules tilt her head aside.

"Jules, You're sure about this?" Sam asked looking with love at his girls.

She glanced at him and laid a kiss on Francesca's head and announced:

"There's nowhere in the world I'd rather be."

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Editor's Note:<strong> Not much to say here except, I thought it was so funny when Jules was enumerating his flaws and ended on something like "I hate your guts." Hahahaha. That was great. Okay, this is done. Now go right your maiming story : )

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Author's note :<strong>

What _"maiming story"_ you may ask. Ha! I'm into writing next story called _"Harder to breathe" _that **KateEals ** already got to edit it so she gave you a small spoiled. And yes, there will be lots of pain, tears, love and weep in it.

So, if you into this story I encourage you to read it. I'll post prologue as soon as I get it back from Eals.

Anyway , I hope that you have enjoyed the whole _Cad's story _as well as how I ended up it. I hope it wasn't to sappy or no one threw out while reading it. And yes, I'll be very hyper if you **leave me long, cheesy review** now.

Happy readers, that is what matter for writer,

Peace out,

Sules


End file.
